


if looks could kill

by countingflaws



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingflaws/pseuds/countingflaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s mid-November when Jinri transfers to a new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if looks could kill

**Author's Note:**

> krystal/sulli  
> highschool!AU

It’s mid-November when Jinri transfers to a new school. She’s a little nervous, but naturally optimistic. Going into calculus, two cheerful looking girls skip up to greet her.

 

“Hi, you must be new! I’m Jiyoung and this is Sohyun,” one of the girls says as she reaches out her hand.

 

Jinri takes it and smiles brightly. _How friendly_ , she muses. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Jinri!”

 

“Cool, there’s a free desk in the back,” the other girl replies. She turns around for a moment then adds, “But try not to bother Krystal - see that girl with the blonde hair? She’s not so… pleasant.”

 

“Thanks for the tip,” she grins, “but she can’t be that bad, right?”

 

“Suit yourself” Jiyoung says as the two girls take their own seats.

 

Jinri turns her attention to the back and takes a moment to look at the girl in question - she’s sleeping and class hasn’t even started. _Krystal_ , she thinks, _that’s an odd name._ She walks to the back and just as she pulls out her chair, the blonde girl snaps her head up and suddenly a pair of dark brown eyes are glaring at her - a pair of the decidedly most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen.

 

“Who are you?” the girl asks bluntly.

 

“Hi,” she beams. “I’m new here, name’s Jinri! What’s your name?”

 

Krystal stares back at her with a blank expression. 

 

There’s a short moment of silence, but Jinri continues, “They told me your name was Krystal. That’s a pretty cool name, but it doesn’t sound very Korean. Where are you from? America? Ooh, England maybe? Do you have an English accent? I wish I had one - well, I wish I could speak English.”

 

She stops for a second and looks at Krystal expectantly, head cocked to the side and all wide-eyed. Krystal’s left eye twitches and she faces back to the front and puts her head down. It’s muffled, but Jinri hears her mumble, “Why me…”

 

Jinri smiles, unperturbed by the girl’s behavior. She’s amused and more than slightly intrigued, but before she can continue with her onslaught of questions, the professor enters the room and starts class.

 

_***_

 

Soon enough, the bell rings. As she gets up to leave, she notices Krystal still has her head down. She pauses and takes note of the long blonde hair cascading down the thin girl’s shoulders, roots just beginning to show at the top of her head. Breathtaking, really, but she doesn’t have time for that right now. She needs to take advantage of the unspoken opportunity.

 

“Krystal!” she coos, poking at the girl’s shoulder.

 

The quiet girl grumbles and looks up menacingly. _If looks could kill…_

 

But Jinri doesn’t let it bother her. “Class is over, sleepyhead! So where are you going next? I’ve got history then literature,” she says following as Krystal makes her way out of the room. She trails the girl until they reach what she assumes is Krystal’s locker. She’s still rambling when Krystal slams her locker door shut and turns sharply towards her.

 

“Look, I don’t know what you want from me, but as you can tell, I really don’t care.”

 

Jinri falters just briefly, shock evident, before she smiles again. “Let’s be friends,” she declares.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I don’t know, something tells me you’re an interesting person. And you have to trust your instincts, right? At least that’s what they say. Also you’re really pretty.” Krystal blushes just slightly at the last comment when Jinri says, “Oh yeah, by the way, do you want to grab lunch later?”

 

Before she can answer, a short bubbly girl with blue hair runs past them yelling, “Soojung, hurry up! You’re going to be late for class!”

 

At this, Jinri gasps excitedly. “Soojung? Is that your Korean name? It’s so cute! Can I call you that?”

 

Krystal lets out an exasperated sigh, but doesn’t complain when Jinri hooks an arm around hers and continues to walk with her.


End file.
